Lizoru, Daughter of Link
by SmashMaster9000
Summary: Hyrule is no stranger to prejudice, just ask the Gerudo. So, when the first child born of a Hylian man and a Zora woman begins her quest to find her place in the world, all the while baring clear signs of what she is, she must follow her father's footsteps and be courageous. This is the story of Lizoru, the first ever Zorlian.
1. Prologue: Seven Years in the Making

**Prologue: Seven Years in the Making**

Terrified. It was the only word that could accurately describe how Link was currently feeling. Utterly terrified. With all he had faced through his adventures, traveling through time, defeating Ganon, saving Hyrule and then even Termina, he had never been more scared in his entire life than he was now as he watched his beautiful bride walking toward him in a stunning deep blue dress. He swallowed the knot in his throat as sweat trickled down his neck. It wasn't that he didn't want to do this, but this was still a big step, and they were still only seventeen. Wasn't it a little soon? Weren't they just a little young? Part of him agreed on both, but another part of him upon seeing her smile couldn't help but feel happy and smile back. Their relationship would surely have its hardships just solely from them being different species. Never before would the marriage between a Hylian and Zora ever be fathomed throughout Hyrule. Many would judge them, think of them as freaks, but they would not care as those people did not matter to them. Only they mattered to each other. He continued to watch her make her way to his side as a short silenced filled the air.

"Zora people... and friends and family of the groom," the Zora who stood in front of them added, acknowledging Link's closest friends, "We come together today for the rather unusual joining of two souls and to pass on the lineage of the Zora hierarchy..."

The Zora continued on his opening speech, preparing to make this official. Link still was having his doubts, and as he looked to his left, he noticed he wasn't the only one.

"Hey," Link whispered, "Are we sure about this?"

"You were the one who said you were ready," she whispered back, "This was an inevitability with us already being engaged for since we were ten."

"I know, but don't you think we should have wait a couple more years," he continued to whisper, "Do you really want this now?"

"I do," she said, not realizing what she said was heard to the Zora in front, "I've waited for seven years for this moment. I love you. I've always loved you. I thought you would feel the same."

"Ruto..." Link softly called her name, disheartened at her claim, "Why would you think that? Yeah, I didn't like you at first and didn't understand what it meant when we got engaged, but I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere. That has to mean something."

"Do you love me?" Ruto asked with a crack in her voice, "Do you honestly, truly love me?"

Link remained silent for a moment as he looked to her. He saw tears form in the corners of her eyes, waiting to fall for either answer. He looked over her. Sure, she was another species, but he had once crushed for another who turned out to be a different species, so what's the difference really. She was beautiful, nice, and once she got out of her prissy princess phase, fun to be with. Link especially enjoyed watching her dance and listening to her sing. He couldn't imagine a day without her.

"I do," Link simply replied.

"I pronounce you King and Queen of Zora's Domain," the Zora claimed confusing the two newly weds, "You may now join."

The two looked at the Zora briefly in confusion before turning their gaze back to each other. As they looked deep into each others eyes they both knew one thing. Regardless of what to come, they would stand it together, sharing their pride, happiness, and love for each other. Link took Ruto's hand within his own and pulled her close to him, and kissed the Zora princess who not only just became queen, but his newly titled wife as well, as the crowd behind them cheered for the finalization of their marriage.


	2. Chapter One: Princess Lizoru

**Chapter One: Princess Lizoru**

The dark night filled the sky, as a heavy rainfall coursed over every corner of the land of Hyrule. From the Kokiri Forest all the way to Hyrule's very own castle. It was on this stormy night that the now Queen Ruto of the Zora had entered labor at the young age of twenty. Ruto lied atop her bed, with her husband and crowned King Link of the Zora sat beside her, holding her hand as they waited for Hyrule's finest doctor to arrive. They did not travel to Castle Town, not wanting to risk it happening in the middle of Hyrule Field. So they just remained there. Waiting.

"Link, my love," she spoke, getting his attention, "Do you think our child will be alright?"

"It's gonna be fine, Ruto," he comforted her, "It'll be perfectly healthy."

"That's not what I meant," she reinstated, "Our child, it'll be the first ever mix between Zora and Hylian. It's bound to have traits of both, and I'm afraid it'll have a hard life being different than everyone else."

Link understood what Ruto was getting at. Growing up in the Kokiri Forest, being the only one without a fairy companion, it wasn't always easy. He was lucky to have at least a few friends like Saria, but their child, it would be physically different from literally every living thing in Hyrule. Part of him felt worried for them just as much as Ruto was. But the other part of him, the same part that kept him going during his travels, that part had hope. Hope that their child would be okay. Hope that they would be happy. Hope that they would grow to be brave and courageous in the face of danger just as he had before.

"It will be okay," he comforted her again, "Even if they are harassed or harmed, I believe our child will be fine in the end knowing we love them."

Ruto smiled at her husbands wise words, knowing he was being honest with his hearts content. She tightened her grip on his hand and he soon followed, both of them letting the other know it will be alright. Ruto then felt a sudden burst of pain course through her entire body, causing her to scream. Link was worried, as he knew the child was coming soon but the doctor had yet to arrive. And unfortunately for them, Link didn't know the first thing about child birth, so he felt kind of useless in this situation.

"Just hold out for a little while longer, Ruto," Link spoke softly to her, "The doctor will be here soon."

"Link... This child is coming now," Ruto stated while panting, "Whether the doctor... is here or not..."

-x-

An hour had passed, and luckily for Link and Ruto, the doctor had arrived in time to make them the proud parents of a baby girl. A daughter. Their daughter. Now laying within her mother's arms. Her body was mostly Hylian, with light skin and small bits of blonde hair taken from her father. Although, like Ruto thought, she did bare traits of a Zora, such as webbed feet, gills along her ribs, and oddly her ears resembled those of her mother. And while one couldn't tell now with her eyes shut, they're a beautiful electric indigo, a mix of her parents' colors.

"She's perfect," her mother said with a smile and tears in her eyes, "Our little girl."

"She's gonna need a name, Ruto," Link reminded as he sat next to her, looking at their newborn daughter.

"Do you have anything in mind?" Ruto asked looking to her husband.

The two began to brainstorm ideas of what to name their child. Ruto brought up names to honor long since fallen Zora warriors of legends. Link brought up the possibility of naming her Saria after his childhood friend. Both could not truly make up their mind on what name to give.

"It should be unique," Link suggested, "Something from both of us and our heritages put together, but still defines her."

Ruto thought about what her husband said and focused on their names and that their child was a mix of Hylian and Zora.

"I think I got it," she stated, "What do you think of..."

-x-

(Ten Years Later)

"Lizoru," an unknown voice called out.

The name belonged to a young girl who did not respond, too focused on relaxing at the river's bed and enjoying the feeling of the water cover her entire body, making her long blonde hair float around her and become essentially weightless. Her eyes shut to further her relaxation. She had always loved being in and under the water, and thanks to the traits gifted to her by her mother, she could remain under it for as long as she wished.

"Lizoru," the voice called out again, this time more noticeable.

Her eyes opened, and then were immediately tempted to shut again upon being hit by the suns rays. She could see a figure was looking down at her from above the waters surface. She kicked her legs and began her swim to the surface, with each kick the blurred image became more and more clear, and she already knew who it was right before her face splashed out of the water with wet hair covering one of her indigo eyes. She looked up to the figure now standing in front of her to see his iconic blue Zora's tunic with golden Hylian plating.

"Hey Dad," she greeted with a smile that showed no care in the world, pulling the hair out of her face.

"Lizoru," Link sighed looking down at his daughter, "What have I told you about swimming outside the domain?"

"Never swim alone," Lizoru answered looking down at the ground, "But at least I didn't get my dress wet this time."

Link raised a brow at this and Lizoru merely pointed off in the direction behind him. He turned around to see her dress laid down on a log, along with assortment of other miscellaneous clothing. He now knew she wasn't only not wearing her royal dress, but rather wearing nothing at all. Sighing, Link turned back to his daughter.

"Get dressed," he simply told her as he closed his eyes and covered them with his hand to avoid seeing her while she was indecent.

The young girl climbed out of the river and drained her hair of water before quickly making her way to her clothes and spared no time putting them on. First were her casual clothes she wore underneath the dress. A simple pair of white pants and light blue sleeveless shirt which she slipped into with no hesitation. Then came the dress with a royal blue chest, which she deemed fitting her status, and white from the waist down. Marked on the front of the legs with the Zora emblem. A clear reminder of who, or rather what, she is. A princess. Even if she didn't like or care for the title, it was just something she had to accept. Lizoru hesitated putting on the dress, not liking how it often restrained her movement. She couldn't run in it or else she would trip constantly, and she could just forget about swimming with it on. But most of all, she hated how it was, well, too girly. With a sigh, she reluctantly put it on, hating every moment of wearing the unnecessarily long clothing.

"Okay, I'm dressed now," she told her father who in turn let his hand fall and eyes open.

Link looked to his daughter and smiled upon seeing her in her dress, blushing out of embarrassment and trying to avoid eye contact. He knew she didn't like the dress and admired her stubbornness, but he had told her numerous times how cute she looked while wearing it.

"That's my little princess," he called her, earning a death stare from the ten year old, "I get that you don't like the dress, but it's part of being royalty. Do you think I like wearing this heavy armor all the time?"

"At least you're armor is cool looking," Lizoru pointed out, "I'm stuck wearing stupid frilly dresses my whole life."

"Lizoru, it's much more than just a dress," he stated, "It shows that you're a princess now, but it also means one day you'll be a queen. Queen of the Zora. That's something to look forward to rather than resent in my opinion."

Lizoru thought of her fathers words. Queen. Queen Lizoru of the Zora. While it peaked her interest for a brief moment, it still wasn't what she wanted. She had always heard the stories of her father. The hero who traveled through time, braving several dangerous obstacles and perilous odds, to save Hyrule from the Gerudo King of Evil, Ganondorf. She wanted to be just like him in the stories, to have adventures and fight hundreds, thousands of monsters in the name of everything good. To be a hero, and not the princess. Link saw the look on his daughter's face. Disappointment. That's all he read from it. Wanting to see his little girl smile, he crouched down on to one knee, getting to eye level with her. He pulled her chin up so she would look forward to him.

"Hey, I got a gift for you," Link said reaching into his magic satchel, and pulled out a blue and brown object, handing it to his daughter.

Upon seeing the object, Lizoru knew immediately what it, or rather they were. Hesitantly, she accepted her father's gift, then she gripped the blue part with one hand and pulled on the brown side, which on further inspection had a red jewel that resembled an eye, with the other hand as they slid apart to reveal the clean metal of a blade as it practically shined upon being unsheathed.

"A sword," she said simply, marveling at the simplistically designed weapon.

"Not just any sword. This is the sword I used to fight a giant Gohma inside the Great Deku Tree and King Dodongo near a pool of boiling magma," Link had revealed, "And most of all, this is the sword that I had used to save your mother when I first met her. So, it holds a very special importance. And since I was your age when I got it, it only seems right to give it to you and start training you how to use it."

"You're gonna teach me how to fight with swords?!" she yelled out in excitement of the news.

"Not just swords, Lizoru, but shield play, bows and arrows, and hand to hand for when you don't have a weapon," Link told her, "And we begin your training first thing tomorrow."

Lizoru was absolutely ecstatic. For her entire life she had just been told that she was a princess and gonna be queen, with nothing else to her name. But now, now she was gonna learn how to fight just like her dad. And who better to be her teacher than Hyrule's greatest hero, King of the Zora, and most of all, her father. She couldn't possibly be any happier, and it showed by her huge smile. She jumped forward and wrapped her arms around her father, thanking him for the gift and for willing to teach her.

"This is gonna be so awesome!" she let out.

"Glad to see you happy, sweetheart," Link said as they pulled away from their hug, "Now, let's go back. Your mother must be screaming your name by now."

As he turned and began to walk back up stream toward the domain, Lizoru quickly followed behind him. While walking, Lizoru unsheathed the sword just enough to see its blade and smiled once again at its shine.

"So awesome!" she let out again, as her father smiled at her overwhelming excitement.


End file.
